discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miley Spears/Archive 2
/Archive 1/ Comic con Wikia editors could go to a comic con for free! http://live.wikia.com/wiki/Superfan_Crew Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps we could have a section here for announcements like this. I know there's not many editors now, but visitors might find it and then sign up. Just an idea. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Good idea. Uncyclopedia has the Village Dump that does that. Got any ideas for a name for it here? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::No ideas now but I'll give it some thought. Pope Hilde (talk) 12:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::‎:Clown Crier? Daily Discord? Eris News? Kallistic Komments? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:22, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Faded background I know I suggested it, but I think I like the faded background. But now, let me get a few days to get used to it. Actually I think it's fine. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:38, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :I like it. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) List of chicks Zeus has banged You have a great list going. I'm curious how you found all these? :Zeus. You can add to the list too of course! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Also a suggestion. "Divine offspring produced" and the semi-divine heading don't seem to me to be clear if these are the divine offspring or it the offspring were produced by them. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:07, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :You're right. I'll change it. If you see something like that go ahead and fix it then just let me know! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::OK. But I like your changes. Pope Hilde (talk) 12:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Construction template On the construction template now, if an article isn't edited in seven days it is deleted. But we have it on some articles that, while not complete, have quite a bit. I thought about changing it to stub, but some of them aren't really stubs either. Perhaps we could remove the part about an article being deleted? Instead, perhaps "may not exist" instead of "will not exist." This page is a work in progress But let's give it a chance. The author will finish it later. Or maybe not. Should they choose the latter, within seven days, this page may not exist anymore. Now, go away! ''Health Warning: Putting this template on a page consisting of a few lines or worse will not save you and may actually get you banned.'' Or one I like better: This page is a work in progress But let's give it a chance. The author will finish it later. Or maybe not. Should they choose the latter, in seven days this page will be reviewed and may not exist anymore. Now, go away! ''Health Warning: Putting this template on a page consisting of a few lines or worse will not save you and may actually get you banned.'' Pope Hilde (talk) 12:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I changed it thank you! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:29, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Message Miley, the welcome message for User:ThelemaDiscord has "Keep up the good work like your edit to the Pant-Shitting 101 page. Don't ever feel shy about hitting up my talk page if you have a question or five." I didn't see that in the welcome message template and it looks like was added by your bot. Can you tell me how that works? Pope Hilde (talk) 16:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :No, I can't. I tried posting this to community tech support but it's not posting. :When a new editor edits at http://discordia.wikia.com, they get a welcome message from "me" (it's actually automatic). There's Template:Welcome ( http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome ) and Template:WelcomeIP ( http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WelcomeIP ). But when the appropriate welcome actually appears on a new editor's page, there's an additional line that's not in the template. For Welcome, it's "Keep up the good work like your edit to the (name of article) page. Don't ever feel shy about hitting up my talk page if you have a question or five." Then it has my default signature and time, not my customized signature. :Where does this last line come from? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 21:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Did you have any luck posting? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:00, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Operation Categorize I added Operation Categorize to community messages. Pope Hilde (talk) 20:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Great thanks! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:27, April 22, 2015 (UTC) The Hidden Temple of The Happy Jesus The Hidden Temple of The Happy Jesus is a blank page. I suppose that's a joke. Keep as is? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :It could use an article. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Stubbed Category:Fractured_thought and Category:Stubs seem redundant. There's also Category:Article stubs which redirects. Should these be combined into one? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:18, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea! Go ahead and do it. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday I see it's your birthday. I hope it's a happy one! Pope Hilde (talk) 20:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC)